


essentio

by peabrain



Series: est [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe – ????, M/M, Other, Soulmates, a diffuse massless network of extradimensional Boltzmann brains???, are they crazy advanced humans??, super vague au, tentacle aliens???, we will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peabrain/pseuds/peabrain
Summary: It’s ridiculous, that they should be considered an accident, a nothing. How could they have fit so well together and been nothing? Yuuri has seen into the very center of Victor's soul. Victor has held Yuuri’s heart with such gentleness. How can he accept having nothing but just a little of Victor’s time? The thought of countless iterations of Yuuris never having the chance to find Victor is unbearable.They belong together. Yuuri is Victor’s, and Victor ishis. Always.  Even if the whole universe will end up hating him for it, Yuuri is resolute. One way or another, their souls will be Bound through infinity.And damn the consequences.





	essentio

**Author's Note:**

> this is weird & actually just a prologue that serves as the premise for all my other soulmate aus (yes there will be more shoot me now) because i’m overscrupulous like that. look i just want to tie them all together and make the soulmate thing kinda self-determined ok!!!!

When Victor and Yuuri first cross, there’s a spark. But a spark is fickle. It can burn out fast.

The thing is, though, it’s still there at their second meeting, and the third, and the fourth, and by the seventh Yuuri is sure that it has blazed into love. Victor is brilliant, and kind, with sharp edges that fit perfectly into his; Victor is more than everything he’s dreamed about, nothing like he’s ever known.

“Me too, Yuuri,” Victor says. “It’s every bit the same for me.” 

 

***

 

They settle into each other. Their edges don’t fit perfectly after all, not at first – they scrape, sometimes painfully so, but acceptance and adjustment wear them smooth, and they grow to fill the lacking spaces. Love suffuses their existence. Yuuri has never wanted to bind himself to another like this.

“It’s almost like we’re _Fated_ ,” Victor sighs wistfully. “I wish we’d never have to part.”

“I do too,” he says.

The thing is, Victor and Yuuri both know they’re not one of the Bound. They’re not Connected, or even Resonant. They can read the Lines of The Continuum, and know these Instances of themselves have crossed together carelessly, mundanely, by pure happenstance. It’s a fleeting entanglement: no matter how hard they try to twine their Threads together they will slip away unknotted, their orbits inexorably pulling apart.

Yuuri cannot imagine any Instance of himself who does not love Victor, but he is no fool. The infinite other Victors in the infinite other Planes will probably never meet his Yuuri. He won’t even be _his_ Yuuri. There is only a one in infinity chance of a Yuuri even existing in that Plane in the first place. The force of their affection is nothing to the vastness and indifference of the Cosmos. This – their love, their small shared dreams – will never happen again. The thought terrifies Yuuri beyond comprehension.

 

***

 

Time passes. Their Paths begin pulling apart, their little shared universe fraying at the edges, its warmth spilling through the cracks. Life, Gravity, Inevitability, The Continuum, the Dictates of Fate; whatever accepted Concept one chooses to call it, it all boils down to the fact that happy accident that was their time together had come to an end. Unless.

Theoretically, a Forced Binding is not impossible. Theoretically, any number of Forced Lines exists, as a successfully Forced Line would be no different from any of the myriad Lines in The Continuum by the simple virtue of rearranging Everything into always having made itself exist.

In reality, hubris had been the downfall of countless others before Victor and Yuuri, and will be the downfall of countless afterwards. In reality, the Cosmos is littered with the imploded supernovas of those who tried to make Existence itself bend to their will.

But Yuuri _wants_.

It’s ridiculous, that they should be considered an accident, a nothing. How could they have fit so well together and been nothing? Was Yuuri growing into confidence under Victor a nothing? Was Victor being freed from loneliness a nothing? Was changing, learning, loving each other a nothing? Their many little dreams, grown into one dream too big to bear alone – _should they just end it_? Yuuri might have, if he thought it best for Victor, if he hadn’t seen down into the very center of his soul. But he had, and Victor had held Yuuri’s heart with such gentleness. They fit. They belonged together. How can he accept having nothing but just a little of Victor’s time?

More importantly, what does _Victor_ want?

_Stay by my side and never leave._

 

***

 

There are many reasons why it’s disapproved of.

First is the sheer amount of failures, the souls lost or warped. The devastation these leave behind, ugly misshapen black holes. And then there is the matter of Will. How can one Instance decide for all his other Selves without their knowing?

Yuuri will never say this, but the doubts and barbs gnaw at his mind, digging in splinters. Not about the Binding itself – Yuuri will never give it up now. The thought of an infinity of Yuuris never having the chance to find Victor is unbearable.

But if it works: what will they find on the other side? Would there be a hidden price? Would he have dragged Victor into a crueler Path? Who are they to assume they know better than Fate itself? How dare Yuuri think that he’s the only one who can satisfy Victor?

But he doesn’t have to say anything. Victor knows about his heart of glass.

“Of course you are,” Victor laughs. “You’re the only one who knows my love. So what if we don’t know exactly how Everything will reshape itself? What’s important to me is that we’ll find each other. As for the rest, well, I love surprises.”

So it’d decided. Yuuri is Victor’s, and Victor is _his_. Always.  Even if the whole universe will end up hating him for it, Yuuri is resolute. One way or another, they’ll be Bound. And damn the consequences.

 

***

 

“I used to think I had to find strength on my own,” says Victor. “But now that we know what love is – we’re stronger for it. We can do this, Yuuri. Shall we?”

Victor always has such _faith_. How can Yuuri not match him?

“I’m ready now.”

“Let’s go together.”

 

***

 

his love, his heart

his life, his soul

two beings

are blending together

and then

 

***

 

A twelve-year old boy in Hasetsu , Japan turns to look at the TV screen, and something inside of him sings in recognition.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write something that isn’t dumb crack in some way??? who knows, anyway gotta go will edit tomorrow or something if i can bear to look at this again lol 
> 
> btw i'm on twitter @greenpeabrain it is empty, but there if you wanna yell about yoi or whatev


End file.
